bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gagaplex
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Binding of Isaac Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Twitter.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lego6245 (Talk) 10:35, March 17, 2012 Satan music edit If anybody takes offense to my recent edit of the Satan page, please lemme know. I don't want to just remove content other users posted, but I think it should be adapted to the rest of the format. That's why I decided not to remove the entire bit about the background music of the boss fight but rather heavily edit it while trying to keep the content intact. Gagaplex 10:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Ideas" As such ; excluding the Ideas category, the rocky and hostile pages have no actual categories. Could you please recommend me a place to talk about this issue with multiple users? I'm wanting to appeal a remove. Sauzzey 16:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Sauzzey Answer to "Ideas" Well, no, not really. I checked the forum that is supposedly attached to this Wiki, but it's completely overrun with spambots. I doubt it's actually still active, so I don't know how to get in touch with a larger segment of the users. By the way, I meant that he gave those pages the same category as the idea itself is named in addition to the "Ideas"-category. I'm going to remove those now, since it makes absolutely no sense to have those. Last but not least, I noticed that he actually tried to format his "Hostile" page somewhat. Maybe the other pages are going to get an "overhaul" like that, too. Gagaplex 17:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: "Ideas" Still ; It's missing good headers, has grammatical errors and if it WOULD be official, be in serious need of a wiki-fyal. Triple-Re: "Ideas" Definitely true. But I don't think he's malicious or a troll or anything. My primary concern is that his articles don't interfere with the actual game information on the Wiki. Otherwise, let him have and post his ideas, as far as I'm concerned. Especially if he tries to fix the articles he's posted. Gagaplex 17:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Quad Re: Ideas While it is both amusing and more friendly to have a help page, do we really need it on this Wiki? It's clear he's putting some genuine effort into this, I don't think he's a troll. But i'm wondering how much we need an original characters/ideas page, and how having one might affect this wiki. If we are going to go with a fan-ideas addition to the wiki, we should put it all on one "Fan ideas" page, that way it's not covering the Wiki, and go from there. All in all though I was pretty confused today when I signed on and his ideas were covering my recent pages and if my opinion helps at all, I think we either need to have no fan ideas at all, or put them all in one page instead of making seperate pages per idea. Quintuplet-Re Ideas I like that idea. That way the Wiki wouldn't get clogged up with numerous fan-articles that have no relevance to the game and the game info themselves, but people could talk about what they'd like to see. While keeping one, large article in order might be a bit difficult, it would also keep everything in one place. Sauzzey (and anybody else reading this), what do you think of Enzeru_Kagai's idea? Better solutions I've been around more than one wiki before, and there's an incredibly simple solution to this issue, to which I suggest an announcement be made on the main page. Wiki articles are supposed to be reserved for factual information regarding the subject ONLY, which excludes speculations, unconfirmed theories and such. While parts of the wiki can be sanctioned off for the community (strategy pages, pimp my isaac etc.) it's generally for the best that all user-made content such as ideas and personal screenshots be restricted to user blogs only. User blogs can be created by any user on the wiki, it promotes the user to assume a wiki identity which makes them easier to manage and it keeps their works seperate from what belongs on main pages. So if users want to design custom item ideas, or enemies or such, they can do so so long as it goes on a user blog as opposed to a page on the wiki. I hope you take these ideas into consideration, there's so much that can be done with this wiki still, and I hope to have the chance to see it happen. EDIT: almost forgot. There's only one hitch in this plan, and that is that anyone hoping to make a user blog must be at least 13 years old to do so, as that's a requirement of having a wiki account. Then again, if this was the case the user creating these pages shouldn't be doing so in the first place for the same reason. Fandom The idea above sounds fine and all. It helps limit how much the fan-ideas damage the Wiki and take away from the facts and main substance, but I think it has one flaw. If we limit the fan-ideas to ONLY the user blog, then we run the risk of someone being overlooked. I dont know about you guys, but this is the first user chat i've actually been in outside the comments section, I dont even check my User talk page. I don't think it really solves anything, it's more like saying "Go sit in your little corner with your ideas, keep it away from the rest of us" in my honest opinion. ~Enzeru Kagai Blogs? I'm more with Enzeru on this, to be honest. From what I can tell, the User Blogs are only accesible via the account of the contributor. I know these types of ideas are inconsequential anyway but you don't want your content, even if it's just fan-ideas, fall off into obscurity like that, especially seeing that the guy has tried to improve upon his articles. Now, if nobody is strongly opposed to ONE page for/called "Fan Ideas", I will begin moving stuff there and emptying the newly created articles so they can be deleted. But please lemme know if you, Krysto2002 or anybody else, see this page as too damning for the Wiki or whatever else. Personally (and I've expressed this before) I don't think it would be, as long as we ensure a very, very strict separation between this one section/one page and the actual informational content. With apparently no involved admin around at this point and the forums fallen into disarray, we'll have to try and work this out from the bottom up, which is why I don't want to do anything without the (at least grudging ^^) approval of you all. Gagaplex 07:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Agreed Sounds fine to me, but I think we all knew i'd say that anyway. Hell "Fan ideas" sounds better professionally speaking then "Pimp my Isaac" does. Seems fair to me at least, what say you all? Enzeru Kagai 14:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Enzeru Kagai Going to start now Alright, since I didn't hear anything more at this point, I'm going to start moving fan ideas to a singular page. Gagaplex 11:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It's aliiiiiive! Okay, done. Fan Ideas. Gagaplex 11:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blogs Ok, I'm back from NYC (finally). I don't exactly know how user blogs work on this wiki, assuming they act differently at all from the last wiki I was on (which has sadly died down given the cancellation of the game it was about). That being said, I think I'll do a test run by making my own blog and seeing how it runs. You make a valid point about blogs being overlooked, but if that ever becomes the case it's not like the wiki can host a hall of fame page for better ideas/ideas that have been more thought out, rather than making is simply a garden where anyone can plant whatever half baked ideas they have, leave them untended and undeveloped, then inevitably complain when anyone tries to remove them. Sanctioning off user blogs for this purpose leaves maintainence of set blogs to their creators and management of ideas put out in public (Pimp My Isaac, user-made challenges, etc.) would be selected and managed by wikia staff (yourself, admins, appointed members etc.) This wiki can have plenty of life if it wants, though keeping that aside from the heavy flood of info and details and such from Wrath of the Lamb will be a full time job we should prep for, since when that DLC hits the internet, keeping the wikia up-to-date will be a full time chore which I'll definitely be here to lend a hand for. I guess I'm rambling now, but the ultimate point is to establish a solid infrastructure. Thanks for reading! ~Krysto Reblogs: The Vengeance I definitely agree a test run of the blog system would be a good idea. That said, There is no reason why we can't already try to do that handling of fan ideas. This is currently a transition and hopefully the guy who posted these ideas will fix them up properly. If he doesn't within a few days, we can certainly either give him a deadline or delete the stuff he refuses to overhaul. The thing is, maybe I'm not seeing it, but in how far is Pimp My Isaac really being looked over by contributors? Apart from having to feature Isaac-pictures, are there any requriements to post there? Not that I'm aware of. It seems to be a bit of a free for all and, thanks to being sectioned off, I dunno if that's really that harmful. You're of course right in regards to the addon. There will be quite a commotion when it is released. Which, I suppose, means it's lucky that this happened now rather than two or three weeks from now. Cheers, Gagaplex 06:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) The troll strikes again Just had to clean a mass amount of vandalism from the same troll, but I thought I'd let you know this time he tried to doppelgang you as "Gagaplex1". If you want to take this personally, by all means, anything that will help us get his bastard of the wiki for good. His new alt has already been blocked though, as well as his alternate IP addresses and 2 other Alt accounts for what is now a running total of at least 6 different users. Krysto2002 02:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) What the hell? Okay, now that's going too damn far. You bet I take it personally, he chose my nickname to slander with his behaviour. What do I have to do/who do I have to talk to in order to get some moderating rights as well? Lego? I'm currently studying for an exam and can only check in every now and then, but you can be sure I would delete the hell our of whatever shit this guy is throwing at the wall when I see it, so I would appreciate the opportunity. Gagaplex 05:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pre-release Thanks, and no problem. I don't have the game, but I have watched pretty much all of Northernlion's videos and am an admin on several other wikis, so let me know if I can help with anything else (mostly regarding formatting rather than adding information on a game I've never played, mind you). :) – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 18:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :You. Yes you. Fellow admin person. :Add me on steam, same as my wikia name. :Lego6245 20:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I wish I could, but I'm not a PC gamer and I don't have Steam. Blame Northernlion for getting me into a game series I've never even played. I'm happy to talk on here though. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 22:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to thank you for creating and maintaining this. Coyoteconscious 05:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Coyote In the name of the team, thank you (to be more specific: Lego6245 is the one who created the Wiki)! In the time leading up to the release, there were a lot of problems with trolls and spammers and so on, but to be fair? The fact that it's working so well right now is mostly due to the users. Currently, I barely have to intervene (or if there is a problem, other contributors often already fixed it before I can get to it) because folks are cooperating so well, and that's exactly how a Wiki should work. :-) So, thank you and the contributors like you. Gagaplex 04:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) yo man hey can you block 85.237.211.133-- VA VA TALK 21:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Blocking a user... ...is a short-term fix. I'll use it the moment I see a troll. But using it now would not accomplish much. Gagaplex 04:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) come to wiki chat This needs to be discussed in depth, please pop into wiki chat so we can speed things up a bit, hopefully can get as much of the community on at the moment to join as well, this is a rather urgent matter. Krysto2002 04:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the comfrontation, and I will let you know if I need anything. Thanks.J-Tom-Daniels 14:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Alive and Kicking Uh, hi. You still alive? Just checking, no one's been on in a while. I'm getting lonely these days. :c -Faw Uhm... ...sure. I check in to see that everything's in order. But for the time being, the community seems to self-regulate quite well. Remember we're here as referees, so to speak, not to manually manage every single page. Or at least that's how I understand my role. :-) Gagaplex 06:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC)